Kenjirou Minami
Kenjirou Minami (Japanese: 南 健次郎, Minami Kenjirō) is a figure skater featured in ''Yuri!!! on Ice''.'' Background Kenjirou won first place in the All Japan Championship. He defeated Yuuri when he was in a slump after finishing in last place in the Grand Prix. His parents are both doctors and his older brother is in medical school. Appearance Kenjirou has dirty blonde hair with a small portion dyed red in the front. He has brown eyes and tan skin and two small pointed teeth which sometimes stick out of his mouth, especially when he is smiling. He is also shorter than most people his age and has a slender build to him. Personality Kenjirou has a bright and innocently naive personality. He is also very supportive of Yuuri and his opponents during their FS program performances and is shown to wanting to try new things. This can be seen when he wants to try and do a quad even though he has never landed one before. He is also very energetic and can get nervous on huge occasions as seen when he is about to perform his FS program.''Yuri!!! on Ice ''Episode 5 Kenjirou can be described as a "Yuri-Otaku" as he treats Yuuri as his idol and thrives to be just like him, and will easily get very distraught and less motivated if shot down by him. He has a habit of letting his emotions get the best of him, especially when he is happy or in the presence of someone he looks up to. Plot Skate 5 - Face Beet-Red!! It's the First Competition! The Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Championship Kenjirou is first seen waiting to pick a number for his turn to perform along with three other skaters. He is openly eyeing Yuuri and said that he's happy to be able to watch Yuuri perform first. He gets the fourth place spot among the named skaters to perform. He continues fawning over Yuuri while doing warm-ups, to the point that his coach notices and asks him to focus. His short program uses Lohengrin as the background music but the performance itself has little screen time. The only notable jump in the program is his triple axel. He becomes upset when discovering that Yuuri did not watch it, as Kenjirou had planned the program based on Yuuri's Lohengrin and even wore a similar costume. Yuuri then stated that the costume was from his dark past, which Kenjirou disagrees with wholeheartedly. He then challenges Yuuri, as someone he looks up to and beat at the previous season, despite himself getting last place in the short program with a score of 62.83. The day of their free program performance, Kenjirou smiles at Yuuri brightly, but the latter quickly averts his gaze, upsetting Kenjirou. However, before the start of his performance, Yuuri, at the last minute, cheers for him and Kenjirou immediately brightens up. He performs first among the skaters for his free program, skating with Minami's Boogie as his background music. He receives a score of 152.14 for his free skate and a total score of 214.97, a personal best. He is later seen at the podium along with Yuuri and Hikaru Fujiwara, having placed second. Skate 11 - Gotta Super-Supercharge it!! Grand Prix Final Short Program Kenjirou cheers Yuuri on during his short program in Hasetsu during the Grand Prix Final. Relationships Yuuri Katsuki Kenjirou is a huge fan of Yuuri's. He admires him greatly and hopes to become a figure skater like him. Program Short - Lohengrin This program is based on Yuuri's old Lohengrin. Kenjirou went as far as making his own costume a perfect copy of Yuuri's at that time. Free - Minami's Boogie Minami skates to this piece for his free skate in the Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Championship. Quotes * "''Don't make fun of me for looking up to you for so long and trying to catch up to you!" (To Yuuri) Trivia * His favorite genre of music is swing and has a preference for upbeat routines. References __STATICREDIRECT__ Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Figure Skaters Category:Men's Skaters Category:Asia Category:Japan